


Everything For You

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Through the window, Prentiss can see that the sun is slowly setting. Visiting hours were over about an hour ago but JJ had pulled some strings by flashing her FBI badge, her puppy eyes, and her cleavage at the nurses in charge, in order to be able to stay by Prentiss’s side overnight.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Everything For You

**Author's Note:**

> i don't what this is but it is,,, intimacy

“Stop moving.” JJ complains as Prentiss squirms around in her arms.

The two of them are sitting upright on a hospital bed. Once again, Prentiss is dressed in a paper thin hospital gown, hooked up to an array of monitors. Behind her, JJ is nestled into her body, dressed in a cozy set of pyjamas. Her arms are wrapped around Prentiss’s midsection; partly for comfort and partly to keep her from ripping open her stitches with every movement. Their knees knock against each other at every jostle. 

Through the window, Prentiss can see that the sun is slowly setting. Visiting hours were over about an hour ago but JJ had pulled some strings by flashing both her FBI badge, her puppy eyes, and her cleavage at the nurses in charge, in order to be able to stay by Prentiss’s side overnight. 

“If you got shot in the stomach, you would probably be moving around too.” Prentiss retorts with a huff.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have taken that bullet, huh?” JJ shoots back, her voice tinged with equal parts annoyance, concern, and guilt. 

They had been called down to the middle of Marblehead after the local police department had informed them about an unsub murdering numerous women left and right. On their third night in town, Garcia had gotten a hit on someone who fit their profile, and just like that, Prentiss and JJ were sent down to interview said someone. 

Their suspect had proven to be their unsub the moment he got hostile at the sight of two FBI agents in front of his door. He had whipped his gun out and aimed the barrel right at JJ’s head before either of the women had time to remove their own weapons from their holsters. 

Seeing a gun pointed at JJ, who was standing in front of her, was enough for Prentiss to lurch into action. Acting out of pure instinct, she had kicked JJ in the back of her knees so she would buckle to the ground, effectively missing the bullet. 

Too bad Prentiss couldn’t do the same. 

Their unsub pulled the trigger just as Prentiss was ducking down to the ground and managed to put a hole through her lower stomach. After that, her memories become somewhat of a hazy blur. However, some detailed accounts from JJ inform her that once the first bullet was fired, JJ tousled around with their unsub before apprehending him and calling for EMS and the rest of the B.A.U team.

Fortunately enough for Prentiss, her injuries were not all too life-threatening as the bullet missed all of the important organs and there wasn’t enough blood loss to be worried about. In the end, she was relatively alright. 

Still, her bullet wound and stitches hurt like a bitch. 

“Maybe you need to have better reflexes.” Prentiss teases, in an attempt to bring some levity to the situation. 

“Maybe.” she replies.

At the tone of her voice alone, Prentiss knows that JJJ is berating herself for not being quick enough to pull out her gun or quick enough to drop to the floor, or quick enough to do whatever she thinks she was supposed to do. 

Suppressing a sigh, Prentiss knows that it’s already too late to get rid of the guilt festering inside of JJ’s pretty little head and her heart.

Not knowing what else to do, she gathers JJ’s hand in her own, paying no mind to all of the IV lines and monitoring clips on the tips of her fingers. 

The hand that was laying atop of Prentiss’s stomach moves away and it travels up to her scalp. JJ rakes her fingers through her no doubt dirty and tangled hair. 

“Your hair’s all messy.” JJ mumbles to herself. 

Soon, she pulls away her fingers from Prentiss’s head, the hand entwined with Prentiss’s own following suit. 

From behind her, she can feel JJ lean over the railing of the hospital bed to drag close the chair that had both of their go-bags. Making quick work, she unzips a side pocket and produces a travel-sized pink hairbrush. 

Without a moment’s notice, JJ brings the brush up to the top of Prentiss’s head and sweeps down her long strands in a downward motion. She gently works around every little snag and manages to loosen every knot. 

It feels nice, to say the least.

To be fairly honest, Prentiss doesn’t remember the last time she had someone else brush her hair for her. 

It wasn’t her mother, she knew that for a fact. Elizabeth Prentiss had handed over every and any motherly responsibility to nannies and babysitters. It wasn’t her father either seeing as he would never be caught dead holding bright purple butterfly clips and spending time with his daughter.

It could have been grandmother. Whenever Prentiss came over for a visit, she would seat herself at her grandmother’s feet and babble on about her day while nimble fingers worked through her hair.

It could have been her grandmother but that meant the last person to brush through her hair had done so more than thirty years ago. 

The thought saddens her for some inexplicable reason but it is rectified at knowing her grandmother would have loved to have been the last person to touch her hair. 

Until now. 

Her grandmother would have loved JJ, if not for the sole reason she made Prentiss happy on bad days and happier on good days. 

The hairbrush is tugged away from Prentiss’s scalp. The bristles are replaced by JJ’s thin fingers pushing her hair. JJ gathers enough of it in her hand to push it up and away as she presses a featherlight kiss to the back of her neck.

“There you go.” JJ murmurs. 

“Thank you.” Prentiss whispers. 

“Anything for you.” she says in return, “Everything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments because i simultaneously have the biggest ego and the lowest self esteem.
> 
> pls pls pls hmu on tumblr at degrassi-fanatic, i am fuckin bored constantly and i want to do headcanons and drabbles and stuff but no one will send me messages.


End file.
